the Steets
by deee-lite
Summary: Bella is a very passionate street dancer, what will happen when Edward and Bella have to battle against each other... Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

The streets

Chapter1

I remember the first time I saw someone move like they were from another planet. I couldn't keep my eyes away. When I was little, my mom took me to watch the jam session in the neighbourhood. It started out small, but word spread. Soon some of the best dancers showed up to compete in something they eventually called the streets.

It became big, and I got a front row seat to history. I wanted to glide and spin and fly like they did. But it didn't come easy, my mom would tell me, 'don't give up, and just be you, because life is too short to be anything else'.

She was right. When I was sixteen my mom got sick, then in a couple months she was gone. Everything changed, including the streets.

…

The sound of feet on dirty cement floor and people talking was loud in my ears. Rows of strangers, standing behind the yellow line, waiting for the train to arrive, to move on with their lives. A young school girl, with pig tails, playing on her cell phone, ignorant to the world around her.

Passengers boarded the train. My eye caught a guy, with an old ragged blanket around his shoulders. The door started to close. A clothed arm stretched out and the doors opened again, granting the late arrival a second chance. The man entered and sat down on a bench, as the train started to move.

A woman a few seats behind me open a bottle and popped a couple of pills. Behind her a young girl was smiling and cooing into a pink blanket.

The late arrival stood and walked to the back of the train and started tapping on the door frame with what looked like drum sticks, bringing forth a quick beat. He turned and his face was covered by a mask, with black and red flames.

As the beat became stronger the guy in the ragged blanket started to make spooky noises and ripped the blanket from his shoulders, wearing the same mask. He did tricks on the train's handlebars and flipped through the air, doing moves on the beat the other guy was throwing.

He slid into the seat next to the lady that was popping pills and got all up in her face, smiling at her; she pushed him away and cowered into the corner.

Without warning he was behind me, grabbing at my shoulders as I yelled, "stop, stop, somebody help me".

A well-dressed man that sat across from me jumped to my defence and pulled the intruder from my body. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked on at what was enfolding in front of me. The girl with the baby, bent down low and when she came up the mask was stretched across her face; she stood and threw the pink bundle at the old man sitting next to her.

She jumped over the seat and joined the man in doing tricks. She kicked her legs, and moved her body, swinging on the poles and popping her head around.

They came over to me, all of them and formed a group around me; I knew it was my time.

I pushed their shoulders and jumped on the bench, mask on, doing what I do best. Dancing.

My arms swayed and my body moved, the beat only got faster. I fell to the floor, laying on my back and moved my body, so that it looked as if I were vibrating. I kicked my legs up and my whole body followed as I landed on my feet.

The well-dressed man, turned to look into his briefcase and when he looked up his face was also covered with the mask. He stood and took hold of the handlebars, lifting himself up and kicked his legs out, as if he was running on the ceiling.

The train came to a stop and we all ran out, each going their separate way. The well-dressed man was last out of the train, his mask off. The police came running, and he directed them in the direction we ran.

Our feet slapped against the cement floors as we ran to the escalator, we ran through the people already on it, the cops on our tail. Some of us did tricks as we ran, but my mind was focused on running away, the rush that came with this was amazing.

We ran down the next escalator. Taking off our masks. I glimpsed up at the officers looking baffled down at the mass of people.

I smiled to myself.

**A/N**

**Hey y'all…**

**If you like please review and tell me… do you want more or should I just scrap this?**

**Moniq!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three of us, I, Tanya and Rosalie, ran into the alley behind the train station.

"We killed it again, man that was sick" Rosalie hollered form next to me, all of us on a pure high.

"Thank you very much, I'm a genius" I said, doing a handstand against the brick wall.

"If you do say so yourself" Tanya laughed out.

"Girl, get outta here" Rosalie laughed when I was done with my stand. I smiled at her and hugged her.

They found an abandoned trolley and pushed it; I climbed into it and threw my hand up, over my head, laughing loudly.

We walked down the alley for a couple more blocks and stopped the trolley when we reached our building. I got out the trolley and we climbed the six flights of stairs before opening the door to the roof. Tanya was busy on her cell phone.

"Check this out. Felix is going to go crazy over this" she showed me the phone; it was the video of us on the train. She was right, it was sick.

The door flew open and three figures in black hoodies, with the hoods up, emerged.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the devil. Where have you sons of bitches been?" Rosalie hollered from where she sat on the ledge.

"For fuck sakes Rosa, get the hell off of there! Mum with kill me if anything happened to her precious baby girl." One of the figures, also known as Jasper, Rosalie's brother and my boyfriend, rushed forward and yanked her to her feet.

Rosalie threw a death glare his way before clicking her tongue and coming to stand next to me.

"He is such a bitch" she whispered in my ear, causing me to burst out laughing. They were just the typical brother and sister.

"Oh, so you think it's funny, that my sister calls me a bitch?" Jasper growled and started to stalk towards me.

"No, yes, I mean—"I didn't get to finish my sentence before Jasper had me slung over his shoulder and walking toward the door. I waved at everyone and smacked his ass.

"Oh, Izzy, you are so asking for it!" he set me down and started to tickle my sides.

"Ple— please— please stop" I gasped out.

"Just so you can slap my ass again? I don't think so." He went back to full on assault.

I tried to use my arms to fend off his wandering fingers, but it was no use. Jasper grabbed hold of my hands and took both my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head.

He moved his head back and stared into my eyes, I was transfixed by his deep blue eyes. He smiled and lowered his face towards mine. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

His soft lips met mine and it was magical. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and used my tongue to massage it; I was rewarded with a moan.

I slipped my hands from above my head and moved them to encircle his neck, drawing him closer. His wet tongue snaked out and caressed my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted.

The moment his tongue met mine, I was in heaven. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and twirled mine around his, and then I bit down on it a little, drawing another moan from him.

He pressed his lean body against mine, forcing me to be pressed against the wall. His hand slid from where he was leaning on the wall, into my brown hair, drawing my face closer to his, so that he can explore the depths of my mouth.

His other hand slipped from my hip to my ass, kneading it through my jeans. This time it was my turn to moan. I felt him smile against my lips.

My fingers found their way into his hair, running them through the soft golden locks before getting a firm grip and pulling, trying to get closer.

"You know, I'm all for watching, but y'all know that my gran is just down the corridor and she would get a heart attack is she saw her other granddaughter being pressed up against the wall, getting mouth fucked by a boy she have known for a couple of months," Tanya stood in the doorway, twirling a piece of light brown hair round her pointer finger, chewing on a piece of gum, "just sayin'" she grinned and stalked past us through the before mentioned door.

I giggled and turned my face back to Jasper and looked up into his eyes. I used my fingers and pulled his mouth back to mine. The kiss only lasted a minute before he pulled away and looked at me, moving both his hands to my ass and giving me a hard squeeze, causing me to squeak.

"Baby, I really can't believe that I'm sayin this but, Tanya is right," he twisted his face up, like he had tasted something bad, "we have to slow down a bit."

I drew my hands from his hair, shoving them into my pockets and looked to the floor, trying not to let the sting of rejection show on my face.

"Izzy?" Jasper used his finger under my chin to make me look into his eyes, "that's not what I meant; you think I don't want to? That I don't want you?" he grabbed hold of my belt loops and tugged my lower body, rubbing his hard on into my stomach, "I don't even think a cold shower will be able to get rid of this sucker" I giggled and placed my face into his neck, wrapping me arms around his waist, giving him a hug.

**a/n **

**so… what did you think?**

**I would be so mad at Tanya if I were Izzy.**

**Don't worry, it is a Bella and Edward story… **

**Please review… tell me if you like this story… or not. Leave me your thoughts!**

**Moniq.**


End file.
